Desert
by Tigeress33565
Summary: GUess what this is? Yeah! My first ever Kh/Akuroku fic! I found it and fixed it up. It sucks but I sort of like it! Enjoy! '"Curse you Celebrations…" he muttered, staring at Kadaj's picture-the silver haired man having gone off to see Zexion  His cousin


XD Oh my god. Guess what this is!~

Yep! It's my first ever Akuroku fic! And my first ever Kingdom hearts fic if I'm not mistaken! =D I wrote this back when I only loved a select few of the org. XIII and then I hardly knew them aside from some vids I watched on Youtube. XD

I really hate my early work so much! I always went trigger happy on the periods and ended the whole sentence after like…two words and then I would finish the rest of it and make it look stupid. ='D I cry while laughing evilly.

But, I actually liked this one…somewhat.

What do you think?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Axel sighed as he watched his younger, shorter boyfriend pacing back and forth.  
No matter _what _fan girls thought. Uke's could be way more stoic then their Seme.

Take them for example. Axel might have been the Seme, but he acted _way_ more Uke then Roxas ever did…and right now said Uke was in a very bad mood. No amount of prodding from Axel could get more than a small, quiet, very rude come back from the blonde.  
But the answer to this VERY mature come back was always, the even more Mature, "Considering you're the Uke, wouldn't it be the other way around?" This would earn Axel a slight blush and the bird from his best friend/lover. Finally all of Roxas's pacing made Axel dizzy and he swept Roxas off his feet and into his lap.  
"If you keep that up your gonna burn a hole through my floor." he muttered teasingly into the younger boys neck.  
"Sorry. But I need to blow off some steam and Demyx is to bouncy to blow up on and get a decent reaction. Zexion is being to emo, I can only handle so much depression. And anyone else is just annoying to really talk to right now." Roxas growled softly.  
Axel grinned.  
"I know a way to get your anger out." the fiery red-head whispered.  
Roxas shuddered as Axel's breath ran along his spine and he closed his eyes. He felt himself being laid on the bed and the other pressure on it lifted. He heard the door lock with a small, quiet 'click' and Axel rummaging in his dresser for something. Roxas turned to look out as he waited the window and almost screamed as he caught sight of see two pairs of eyes.

One of teal green and the other, the same color as Roxas's, clear sea blue.

The blue eyes on both Roxas and his brother made them look completely innocent. In Sora's case it was the pure, wretched truth. The brunette was far too naive for his age. It was a good thing he had Riku, his boyfriend/best friend everywhere he went.

But on Roxas, behind the innocent look that set all the girls off was the mind of an evil mastermind. Who would think that a kid with such sweet eyes would-_could_ steal anything?

Said blonde gasped it shock and ran over to the window.  
It was past sunset on destiny island. And therefore everyone sensible should be home, asleep.  
"Is there a reason that you are spying on us through Axel's window you little..." he cut himself off so he didn't say anything that he would _probably_ regret later. Probably...

Sora looked at Roxas a moment, face red from looking in on his brother in that Situation.  
"D-D-Didn't you hear?" Sora stammered.  
"If I did I wouldn't be asking way the hell you are spying on us!" Axel had come by then and was watching in amusement as Roxas seethed.  
"Hayner, Olette, Pence, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu are starting school here this year. And since school starts in like three days, Their coming tomorrow." Sora said with excitement.  
Roxas froze for a moment, processing this information.

He grinned in joy and slammed the window shut, causing the two to squeak and fall. He closed the dark curtains and glomped Axel.  
"Their coming!" he said as Axel wrapped his arms around him. "Why don't we celebrate?" the red-head whispered.  
Roxas smirked.  
"How would we do that?" he whispered seductively.  
"For starters..." the cat-like teen picked the blonde up and laid him on the bed.  
"This time those two perverts that we call friends are not going to move you." he grinned and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket.  
Setting it on the bed he kissed Roxas softly. He smiled into it as Roxas kissed back full force and trailed his hand down the younger boy's side.  
Leaving his mouth, Axel licked and nipped at his lover's neck. Roxas stifled a moan and instead let out a dangerous growl as there was a knock on the closed window.  
He set up and stomped over to the window as he heard Axel growl in annoyance.  
"What!" he snarled heatedly to his older brother Cloud. "What...were you doing?" he asked, blushing lightly and glaring at Axel.  
"Why do you wanna know? And we didn't do anything! 'Someone' keeps interrupting us!" Roxas answered glaring at Cloud.  
"Does Reno know your here?" The older blonde asked, guessing the older red head brother of Axel's probably had no idea this was going on.  
Roxas thought for a moment before running from the window. They heard a surprised Reno call  
"What the..? Why are you here Roxas?"  
"I'm sleeping over! Goodnight!" Came the sweet reply.  
Then Roxas was back again.  
"Why of course he knows! Goodness what do you take me for?" he said innocently.  
Cloud nodded, still glaring at the annoyed Axel on the bed. "Goodnight. 'Sleep' well." He stated.  
"Have fun at Leon's!" Roxas countered happily watching his flustered brother growl and stock off-a slight limp with his step.

Roxas snickered and slammed the window shut, locking it. He sighed happily as he felt strong slender arms circle along his waist.  
"Done with the family reunion?" he heard a dark, husky, gentle voice beside his ear. Axel laid him on the bed and he let Axel swipe his shirt, before flipping Axel and doing the same. When they were both shirtless Axel grabbed the blonde by his hips and again rolled them over before trailing hot kisses down his lover's chest.  
Roxas whimpered softly as he started to unbutton his pants. When suddenly there was a slight, timid knock on the window. Roxas sneered, getting up and stomping over to the window. Ignoring his shirt that was still on the floor.  
"_What_! Please tell me what could possibly be so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell us!" he all but screamed, slamming open the window.

Demyx blinked looking at Roxas, Axel, then at the shirt on the floor and bottle of gel-like liquid on the messy bed.  
"Holy shit! Did I just knock in on you guys?" Demyx gulped at the furious look Axel was giving him.  
"Yes. Now will you kindly tell me what the fuck you want before I calmly beat you into a puddle of the water you are so fond of!" Roxas snarled.  
Demyx gulped before stammering out  
"Cloud said to spy on you!" He covered his head with his hands and cringing.  
"Tell my brother that if he sends one more spy then he's gonna be missing an OP.!" he growled and as Demyx ran off as he slammed the window and locked it.  
He sighed softly and turned back to see Axel advancing on him. He was picked up, slung over the shoulder of the taller man and hit the bed softly, where Axel immediately began to undo his pants.  
As the clothing was slid away he started to fiddle with the pyromaniac's pants. Axel grinned and swiftly ridded them of the offending cloth, finally leaving them both in their boxers.

Roxas smirked at Axel, raising an eyebrow. "Flames?" Axel's grin widened. "Pyro all the way!" he whispered.  
"More like flaming homosexual…"

"Haha, funny." Axel smirked, kissing Roxas again as he slowly pulled the blonde's boxers off to join the other forgotten coverings.

Roxas swiftly removed Axels remaining boxers and moaned.

And for the rest of the night, Reno was kept up by the loud, pleasured moans of his brother and the sweet blonde boy from three houses down.  
"Curse you Celebrations…" he muttered, staring at Kadaj's picture-the silver haired man having gone off to see Zexion (His cousin) for the shorter teen's anniversary with Demyx.

"Curse you...!"


End file.
